Talk:Emiri Uchi/@comment-3434177-20190808051259/@comment-27702860-20190809045737
It has a lot to do that in middle school, Tomoko was the first girl who talked to her (albeit her not-so-good intentions), furthermore, I'd say Yuu-chan has certain admiration toward Tomoko, like in the Koto's birthday present for example. And Yuu-chan isn't so naive like many people think about, '' I would agree with both of those observations especially her not being so naïve as some suppose. ''And just now I'm questioning how much Yuu-chan is able to see through people, other people in fandom have mentioned she could be the key to deciphering the Asuka’s true self. Possibly, but we have not really seen Yū. We have seen her disappointed over Kotomi and Tomoko's fighting once. She tends to politely ignore such. So would she be the one to confront Katō? I mean "confront" as in talk to her directly about what Katō wants, not directly denouncing her. Empathy isn't Tomoko's best trait, she constantly has issues at reading people around her and big part of time she ends up tripping over in act, but at least for me, that is a characteristic of my favoritism toward her, after all, when someone if of Tomoko's caring, she'll try (by her way), of compensating things. Who knows if some ever she'll discover Ucchi has a crush for her. I think Tomoko will have to be either told by Uchi's friends or her friends who finally figure it out and tell her, or Uchi will have to make it so obvious even Tomoko cannot miss it. I know the way how person is named plays a big role in relationships of Japanese people (main reason it's a relief other girls weren't present when Tomoko called Hirasawa by "Shizuku", otherwise, they'd put her claws onto kouhai, lol). And how we have seen, other than Yuu, Tomoko uses first name followed by "-chan" for Yuri, which must reflect a big level of closeness, after all, Tomoko is very formal, particularly for a "manga ''girl" where characters tend to use terms for "you" that would be rude. Yū was the only one she called with "-chan," and I think it was because Yū coined a nickname for her. As I have mentioned, she is intentionally rude to Kotomi. Other than that, she is meticulous in addressing others by their last name with "-san." This has, of course, changed in that Hina sort of forced her to call her by a nickname, and then Tomoko has slowly come to address Yuri with a nickname. One of the funny quirks Tomoko has. She still calls Katō "Katō-san" after Asuka offered her breast to her! ''Among all relationships between characters, the one between Tomoko and Yuri is my favorite, when those two aren't cluttered by the defects of each other, they share a strong bond, and one can see it clearly at seeing how those two greets each other after suspension period. I think they may understand one another a bit more in that they both suffer from social anxieties. So Tomoko realized the fear Yuri had in the Not Disney World Not Lilo and Stitch Pagent, and I think Yuri appreciates that even if she does not like to admit it. Harassing and peeking under skirt of other girls must be something unacceptable by society, and I'm not complimenting Tomoko for that. It is. Even with the references to chikan and all of that. I think Tomoko's fascination with such would seem "odd." To be fair to Uchi, seeing Tomoko peep at her when she was in the shower, then thinking she stole her panties, and then putting on a "yuri anime" would suggest that Tomoko is at least bisexual. It's pretty sure Asuka is conscious about this aspect, but the big question is whether Asuka leaves pass that because she believes Tomoko does to whom she considers her closes friends, or in secret she is also a big pervert who doesn't feel affected by those traits, and in certain way this does she feels closer to Tomoko, of whose interest it still a mysterious for us. That is the $48,321 Question: what, exactly, does Asuka want? And why? And hopefully Asuka won't take Tomoko to UFO hotel where she'll have ready handcuffs for her and she'll do.... ok, breathe in, breath out, stop fantazing. Asuka would never do something like that, wouldn't she? Not when she has her basement. . . .